


heaven don't hear me.

by aceface



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceface/pseuds/aceface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of devil!Archie and angel!Cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven don't hear me.

the first time archie asks david, he doesn't answer.

he says, "but haven't you ever wondered?" and david doesn't reply.

archie disappears, wanders around a corner, all tempting eyes and innocent mouth and david thinks, _he has a sense of humour, at least_, because archie is the most angelic person he's ever seen.

coming from david, that means a lot.

-

the second time, archie phrases it differently. they're just sat opposite each other, in a bar, and archie is very obviously underage and making eyes at the old men at the bar. david doesn't feel a flare of jealousy, because jealousy is a sin and that is something david can't even imagine. archie twitches a little, just for a second, and then leans forward over the table.

"but don't you want to know what it's _like_?" he asks and david has to remember who archie is, and where archie comes from.

"no," he says firmly, and he doesn't look at archie's mouth or his long, pale fingers curled around his glass.

archie bites his lip, digging in just enough to get a red tint and sucks on his lower lip until it looks swollen and bruised. "but it feels so _good_," he says and david sighs and says, "that's why it's temptation. life is nothing without sacrifice," he says, and archie blinks and says, "but you're never really alive."

-

the third time, archie doesn't ask. david comes across him in an alley, on his knees and looking up at the stranger with an expression primed to make him beg, and david's never understood lust but something tugs at his heart that feels a lot like love. love can't be a sin, he thinks, but he keeps walking anyway.

what he really wants to do is to grab the stranger and black his eye, break his jaw, but -- and the moment passes.

(the feather floats softly to the ground and dissolves like it was never really there at all.)

-

"i wonder," david says, and archie's eyes flutter closed as he buries his hands in david's wings and pulls, feather after feather floating around them. 

"i wonder," david whispers into archie's neck, feeling archie's skin warm and smooth against his mouth, licking a stripe and hearing archie moan in a way that can only be described as sinful.

love isn't wrong, but lust and jealousy and greed -- because david _wants_ archie, wants him all, doesn't want to share him. he doesn't want anyone else seeing archie come undone as david takes him apart with his tongue, doesn't want anyone else to see archie blushing and flustered and on his knees.

(feather after feather follow david's thoughts, one after another, but it doesn't feel like falling.)


End file.
